Make it Last Forever
by fly-girl-sky
Summary: Pan is sent wandering through space and time trying to find her way home. But fate has more in store for her than even she could have imagined.
1. Default Chapter

Music blared over speakers as they pumped out a fast tempo, the blue hair of the driver swinging to match it beat for beat. "Hurry up Pan! We're going to be late!" The shout barley reached the passenger who was quickly leaving the car for the front door and hurrying into the house. Running up steps as fast as her legs could carry her, she almost ran into a tall figure coming out of one of the bedrooms. The arm that grabbed her, saving her from a rather painful crash was like a band of steel around her waist. Feet slowly touched the ground as he lowered the girl to the floor. "Watch where you're going Brat." was his only response as he waked off towards the kitchen. Pan let lose a sigh of relief, she never knew what kind of response she would get from the surly Saijian Prince.

Running towards the back of the house and the set of personal labs Bulma had set up for her self, she knew Bra's mother had to be in one of them. The faster she got there and told the blue headed woman that her best friend resembled so closely and who had become like a mother to her since she began coming over more often than staying at her own home, the faster they would be off.

A quick explanation a dash towards the door and they'd be at the concert in no time. That is unless she could get Bulma to step away from her new project.

As fascinating as Pan found time travel she knew Bra was in a hurry having spent an extra thirty minutes, that they didn't have, getting her outfit to look just right. Speeding at this point would be an understatement of Bra's driving.

The green enter light was on, so it was safe to go in. Carefully opening the door she searched for a blue haired head in the group of people scattered around the room. She found it, of all places bent over what looked like a set of finally made bracelets. The sliver surfaces of the bracelets reflected the light overhead across the room to Pan, who was intrigued with their beauty. Walking closer she forgot about the temperamental friend out side and went to Bulma, who as ever, would be willing to explain any of her projects in intricate detail to those who were willing to listen.

The elderly woman turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Pan walking up to her table, giving the young woman a dazzling smile, she waved for Pan to come closer noting the curious look on her face.

"This is my new project." She said as she handed a bracelet over to younger hands. Seeing the look on Pan's face she continued with an explanation.

"Since a time machine is so large and rather conspicuous I thought it would be better to have something a bit more personal and well...pretty. I had hoped to make a teleportation device something along the lines of Goku's Instant Transmission but for the lesser powerful person. A device that can transcend space and time easily, allowing a person to travel great distances as easily as pushing a button. Since Marian Trunks' death I always wondered if we had set the time line right. These bracelets will allow me to take a look around while having protection and allowing me to return, unharmed."

The small bracelets if they truly reached their makers goals would be a great achievement for Bulma, for the world.

Pointing over to the larger control center she watched as a few of Bulma's closest friends and helpers worked on the machinery that would help control the bracelets, trackers, circuits and panels all completed. "We've been running simulations and a few tests with bots but nothing alive yet."

Bulma's voice traveled around the room as Pan walked toward a raised dais.

In the middle of explaining what the raised platform was Pan remembered Bra sitting out in her car waiting for her to get back. Turning to face Bulma and apologize for having to cut the conversation short she was unprepared for what happened next.

An earsplitting explosion rocked the building, pieces of ceiling and machinery flying around in a storm of deadly debris.

Vegeta was the first to reach the demolished lab, his senses honing in on the body of his ex-wife.

Bulma lay against a far wall, the desk she had been behind lay over her creating a shield from the brunt of the explosion. Shaking her to consciousness he could barely control his sense of dread as he surveyed the destruction around him.

Blue eyes opened to look at him, finally focusing of the face that belonged to the incessant voice that insisted she answer him; she saw Vegeta, once again admiring how handsome he was at almost seventy. Even though they were no longer together she still loved him, in a strange platonic sort of way.

"What happened, onna?" It was his training clothes that brought back an image that sent pain racing through her heart. Pan similar gloves, and outfit standing looking at her from the center of the lab, a center now covered in piles of metal and concrete.

"Pan." arm shaking with the effort to point in the direction that the girl had been standing in last time she saw her. "Save." Two words were all she could get past her throat that seemed to be clogged more from tears than from the smoke that still traveled on the air.

Others were arriving from joining labs, emergency bots trying to access the damage as they went about their task of fire control.

Vegeta concentrated a faint life force not far from a bank of what looked like battered control panels crushed up a large steel beam and the surrounding concrete that had once been a good part of the now missing ceiling. He knew there wasn't enough time to go about uncovering her gentle. The Brat's life was fading so quickly he started grabbing the first pieces of concrete and throwing them out side, onto the lawn. As he reached for a large piece of concrete lying against the beam he saw a pale hand, glove battered and bloody, lying against the steel, pushing as much as someone whose energy was fading more every second could. A hand he knew well from the training and sparing they had done since she was old enough to decide she wanted to train and become a fight, no matter what her family thought.

Wrapping both arms around the giant steel beam he turned super and hurtled it over the wall and outside onto the grass, subconsciously satisfied with the large thunk it made as it hit the earth.

The sight that met his dark eyes was startling. Prone, covered in large gashes, burns and bloody, her clothes where mere taters of clothe. Black locks of hair clung to her head and face soaked with blood. Kneeling beside the struggling girl, who was still conscious and fighting for every breath she took, Vegeta carefully picked up the small body. She fit smoothly into his arms, he knew she needed the regeneration chamber but he also knew she'd never make it there. Rivers of red ran down his arms pooling on the floor. There was only one thing that would save the Brat, whose life had barely begun, who deserved to live it to the fullest.

Bonding was not something Saijians took for granted the connecting of two souls, two lives was a dangerous thing. But it was the only thing powerful enough to save her, to heal her, and perhaps if he survived the consequences they would both be better for it.

Concentrating, he blocked the world around him out, focusing his being on the gasping figure lying in his arms. Shifting closer he angled her head to better reach her neck, almost in slow motion the skin her pulse beating beneath it came closer to press against his lips. His k-9 teeth seemed to lengthen and in one strong motion he sank them into her neck, blood welled up under in lips flowing into his mouth as he forced her to accept energy and begin healing. The warmth of her soul, so young and innocent and yet so familiar sent his head reeling. He licked the wonder clean and looked down at the hand grabbing his arm. A sliver bracelet shined up at him. Its design so well memorized that he knew it in his sleep had dreamed of it from so many years that he could still feel its smooth surface under his fingertips.

In an instant he was sent back to a time years ago to a scene much like this one dirty, rubble everywhere, and blood flowing freely. And understood for the first time, a revelation that shed light on so much of his past that old wounds were tore open, for the entire world to see. In one massive roar he let the fates and whatever, whoever was listening know how deep his pain went. It was at that instant the a second explosion, smaller and more concentrated erupted from the one semi intact panel, the silver bracelet glowed a soft golden color and the figure in his arms disappeared from within them, his fingers reached for skin and only found air. For the second time in his life Prince Vegeta, last of the Royal family of Vegetasai, cried.


	2. Explanation

Disclaimer: Since I forgot to put it in here yet, I'll do it now. I don't own DBZ or DBZ GT. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. I will not type this again!

Explanation:

Personally I hate having to read the author's comments, especially when they're in (…) and right in the middle of the story. So it will mostly be pages like the first one with no comments just story. If I have to do another page like this. **"PLEASE GOD NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!"** I will, but only if you feel that I should explain myself to you, the masses.

**This little pause in the story is so I can explain a few things that I should have before.**

This story will be free standing, whether it is AU, out of character or what; this is my perception on the Pan Vegeta romance. I'm not saying it's likely or that my portrayal of the characters isn't going to be totally off base, since I haven't watched more than a few episodes of DBZ and only two or three of DBZ GT. There is a serious void of P/V fiction out there and I'm filling a tiny part of that.

This story is for Miki, who while visiting me decided to describe the serious lack of Pan Vegeta fan fiction that was out there. We came up with an idea and I sat down and tweaked with it while she read manga.

I can not guarantee that this will be updated once a week but I will try for once a month. I have college and while fan fiction is a love of mine, I'm afraid that books are my TRUE love and I can not and will not give them up to read fan fiction or write it as the case may be. If there is more than one update on the story a month, then you'll know I've been inspired and if not, oh well, my quota has been fulfilled.

I know what you're thinking. A college student should be able to see grammar and spelling mistakes, well here's the thing. I DO proof read and many times I catch mistakes, and many other times I don't. The main reason being; when I read it over again and again, I see what I want to be on the page and not what is actually there. As for spelling, I use the spell checker, so the words are spelled RIGHT!! They just might not be the right words or the right tenses. "Hehehe." SORRY!!! By the way, I like to use commas, it one of those things, so if I have massive run on sentence or things broken up weirdly, sorry again.

Please don't take offense at this I was raised in the American Public School System!!

"That's all I have to say about that."

I **have** made a plot line and know where this story is going and a few of the details. Yes, there will be graphic scenes, and since I've never written a sex scene before I will not be going too graphic or raunchy. But as a romance reader I will not leave everything to the imagination. I mean, that's what R ratings are for right?

A few key points for the story:

Pan will NOT be wearing any sort of clothing that might be considered in any way vulgar or "sluty."

Vegeta will not answer to any cute, babyish nick names like, Veggie or V-chan.

He is not going to become overly emotional and romantic just to fit into the story line.

Pan will be of legal age and she will be responsible with her body.

Bulma will not accept the situation with total enthusiasm nor will she scream bloody murder.

There will be NO use of curse words as they do not appear in the anime and I see no point in including them since I do not use them.

All comments even flames will be welcome, I want your true feelings on the story if it sucks say so, I'll try to make it better. If I feel your comment is totally out there well then, you can go read another story.

Vegeta will not be crying any more, it was a one time thing teary eyed maybe, tears of pain and rage like those, hhmmm, most likely not. He's not an overly emotional person, he's had a hard life and I do not believe that as a race the Saijians are emotional on the level humans tend to be.

If I've forgotten anything, I won't say it later, I just did this page to rant a little and to, for some reason, explain myself.

Now enough long winded writing.

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: On we go

Pain raced through veins like liquid fire, blurring the world through a haze of red. It hurt to move, to breathe, to think.

In and out of consciousness, reality and dream became intertwined. Had it not been for the calming faces and gentle voices of those around her, she would have fled from them back into the darkness of space.

Slowly the young woman lying on the bed became aware of her surroundings. Bandages seemed to cover her body but the pain that had sent her into unconsciousness and held her at near death was gone. Soft light from the ceiling told her that she was in a room but the walls of the room were not like anything she could remember and held no familiarity to them. Steel gleamed, reflecting back strange images from its facetted surface.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." The whisper seemed magnified in the silence of the room.

Pan found herself far from home on a strange ship that traveled through space. But the Pilgrims that had found her and nursed her back to health had no knowledge of a planet called Earth. Knowing that the Saijian race was greatly feared and hated by many she knew better that to mention her warrior heritage until she needed to fight.

So went her first jump, found by a kind race, she healed quickly and with a flash was taken away again, by the beautiful silver bracelet that had both saved her life and exiled her.

This scene would be repeated throughout many trials, the pain, the healing, and the waking to find herself in unexpected situations, unfamiliar places. Each time wishing that the room she woke up in would be her own. But that never did seem to happen. One can only hold on to childish hope for so long, Pan more than anyone could have kindled that naiveté. Her sense of pride and honor, passed down from her family and her race as both human and Saijian, gave her a sense of right that many times got her into trouble than not. And as time passed her determination to return grew strong and her hope burned on. Perhaps not as it once had, as a need to return to her childhood and her family, but more as a small flame ever present, knowing that each jump each shift, could be the one to take her home.

She was grateful to the strangers that had found her and took her in. Their kindness often times unexpected was what kept her searching and fighting for good. Days turned to weeks, months into years, and Pan grew up, fighting and searching she found her place in the cosmos. It was one particular jump a few years after her first that took her into the path of a race under great duress. The Bracelet her curse and salvation was a mystery to all those who met her and heard her story until this one fateful day.

Air cool and dry caressed aching parts as she lay in the soft grass resting. Training had gone better today than any of the last as she had mastered the block Master Ranka had set for her. Glad to have been saved another beating at the hands of the apprentices, she had gone off to wash up only to have felt the pull of the bracelet as it took her from her room. Luckily she had been near her pack, which housed all of the belongings she'd acquired on her jumps. Lucky indeed.

The grass smelled wonderful, the earth beneath her had cushioned her fall, and the bracelet ever rarely seemed to drop her on something that wasn't hard or dirty. She would miss the strange monk like members of the sanctuary that had found her after a disastrous encounter with an ogre like band of mercenaries. To say she landed right in the middle of them had been an understatement, more like right on top of them. Needless to say they hadn't been pleased with her sudden appearance and a fight had followed one that luckily jolted the bracelet into sending her to Master Ranka and his apprentices. She'd spent anywhere from an hour to nine months at the places the bracelet sent her, Master Ranka's being the longest. She was getting better at reading people and telling if they were sincere or not. Her first betrayal was sure to not be her last, a young woman like her, being dumped unceremoniously onto different worlds, a stranger was not to be trusted and she had found out early in her journey that there were many unscrupulous people in the world that would sell her off or kill her.

Her thoughts were getting darker as she lay there, not wanting to start getting into any sort of depressive mood she opened her eyes to check her surroundings, something she should have done as soon as she touched down. What met her eyes was a sight she would hold forever. The sweeping forest a multitude of green hues stretched before her. To her it gave off a manicured feel almost like a lawn, the neat rows, the shrubs and flowers lined in different clusters to create a massive garden, large enough to hold a town, it was in every way a fairytale park. Slowly turning in a circle she surveyed her surrounding taking in everything, trying to make sure the area was safe. Almost at a one eighty she stopped looking at a small arch way that was standing on top of a hill not to far away from her.

Setting off at a light jog, she made her way towards the strange white archway, her pack strapped to her back, senses scanning the area she wondered what the bracelet had in store for her this time. More fighting, more friends, more foes, she didn't know but she was sure of one thing once again the bracelet had taken her far from home. Nearing the structure she noticed that it was quite a bit larger than what she had thought having jogged for almost half and hour. Gleaming white and intricately carved the archway stood freely guarding the hill top it majestically stood upon. Not sure of what was going to happen, Pan decided to take her chances and step through.

It would be through this doorway that our real adventure begins.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long day and an even longer night. Through the gateway had been a world the likes of which Pan had never met before, ravaged and chaotic the world had looked nothing like the biodome she had been dropped in. Nearly uninhabitable the landscape looked more than dead, it was raped of life.

Dotted with domes similar to the one she had just exited, lodged in between the rock cliffs, the sliver of the metal domes looked black, dark and uninviting. She soon learned that her presence had not gone unnoticed.

Led to a small room that was more a cell than anything, she waited unsure of her fate and unable to explain to the humanoid beings that she meant them no harm. Sleep eluded her as it often did the first few days after a jump, not sure of ones surrounding, afraid that if she did sleep she wouldn't wake up.

Pan's Point of View

It was cold, colder than I was used to, they didn't have massive air conditioners at the Monastery. It was to old world for that kind of technology. I'm not sure if this was much better. Very impersonal, prison like, but then I've never been in a cell yet that was bright and homey. My eyelids feel like lead, pain rakes the muscles in my back. I'd never gotten that hot bath. No matter how tired I feel I need to stay awake. What ever trial they were having would determine my fate and sleep seemed the perfect time to attack. Paranoid, who me?

The guard that had thrown me in here hadn't been exactly gentle, yeah so I could have kicked his ass twelve ways to nothing, but if I've learned one thing, it was not to go in guns blazing.

Another chill crept down my spine, damn it; I need a hot bath, to put on my regular clothes and some food. Lots of food, great food. A warm hardy meal didn't seem like something I was going to see to soon. What ever these guys were, they certainly look like the humans. Little energy that I could sense, even less than earth's human population.

Pale, as if they hadn't seen the sun in years, if ever, eyes that suited the dark, if I didn't know any better I'd say I'd fallen into a futuristic vampire movie, badly written, but with great effects that would carry you through the movie. And I'm sure there was no one else here that wanted a happy ending for this one more than me.

A whoosh of air and my bag lands at my feet; apparently they'd deemed it safe to return. But I still wasn't going to put on fresh clothes. One; I was sweaty, dirty, smelly; putting on clean clothes would only make me a little less so. Nothing like putting on clean clothes when you smelled like you'd gone into a bar fight and come out on the wrong end, to make you aware of just how grimy you were. And two; I had no idea if there were cameras in here, based on what I'd seen of their technology that would most likely be a yes. It'd be my luck to get the perverted peeping tom type watching. I didn't need any of those kinds of visitors.

Soft hisses passed by more processed air moving into the room. My guards were back. Apparently they'd made a decision, or perhaps wanted my opinion in the whole thing. I'd have to plead my case well; I've never seen quite so serious guards. Usually they made passes, groped, or told me exactly what was going to happen to me in all the little gory details. Heck, I would have preferred that, I can usually guess what kind of reception I'll get from the guards. But these guys were about as helpful as a brick wall, which made me even angrier; they gave me no excuse to let some of this tension out on them.

The trial, or rather inquisition lasted all day and into the night, and I feel like the walking dead by the time they let me go and gave me this room. This time a real room with furniture and a comfy bed instead of a padded slab. It'd gone well, I'd got to keep my life and they got to keep me, for a while.

A deal then, I would save their world, and they would try to solve the mystery of the bracelet, they would help me, if I helped them. A trade, their safety for my freedom, their warrior for my way home, for a time, until they solved the bracelet or until I jumped again. I could deal with that, yeah, I could SO deal with that.

Food arrived, I think I could smell it in the elevator coming up I was so hungry. Food first, bath next, then sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, introductions, sharing info, sharing me for goodness sake, that was the hard part. My story was mine, and as much as I knew I needed help, damn if I was going to give it out to them like some interesting bed time story. They'd believed me when I'd said I was a wander, lost in the cosmos, yes elegant excuses, I'd learned that words where my greatest ally, the right ones could insure my freedom and for those that couldn't, I'd learned a few to curse them into oblivion. In quite a few explicate languages. Nothing like calling them every name in the book and them not understanding what in the world your saying. It's pretty much the tone that tells them their family lineage is being speculated at.

The food was good, not great but then I'm not going to complain, the bath was excellent and as my head hit the pillow my eyes would no longer obey my commands, I floated there in-between consciousness and dreams, I wondered whose cologne was on the sheets, I like it, a lot.

At first I wasn't sure if it was a dream or if I'd been hit to many times on the head in training. Eyes stared at me from the canopy above me; I'd rolled over on my back and got an eye full. It was hard to understand a first what exactly it was that was staring back at me, male defiantly. Wide chest bare to the world, the sheet or what ever the piece of fabric was, defied all rules of gravity as did its wearer. Black, silky, shiny fabric hung down at the edges, one of which was lightly brushing my cheek. Soft, caressing it'd awoken me from my dream and now that I think about it, was probably why it'd gotten so good. Hey, I'm a woman, and no it wasn't something I want to talk about in mixed company. And strangers were defiantly mixed. From the darkness that surrounded the bed I there was a rush of air before I actually saw my other guest. And in an instant my humor over their vampire like qualities turned into a certain shaky understanding. Fangs flashed, eyes glowed and a hiss inhuman and very reminiscent of a B-movie attack by the nightly stalkers brought me up and against the head board. I not sure if I was allowed to hurt them if attacked, no one had given me permission that part of the contract was still being worked out, but one thing was sure in light of being bitten I'd fight first and ask questions later. I'd seen this movie to many times with Goten to be the one that buried under the covers and waited for the bad guys to fade away with the morning light. They never lasted very long.

Faster than I've seen anything move in a while, the figure above me flung its self at my would be attacker, fumbling for the light switch I'd found by the head of the bed I slammed my fit down on the button. Lights turned on, compared to the darkness seconds before they felt like small suns. Flailing arms, strange animal like noises, stark one moment then blurs the next where illuminated by the harsh light. I'd forgotten I'd turned the dimmer switch full boar before going to bed. Prepared in case my new what; land lords, employers, decided to change their minds at the last minute. Whose suspicious, nope not me.

In a blink it was over, the shadowy figure thrown through the now open door before it slammed shut. If something air glider powered can slam. The sheet was on the end of the bed, flowing down the bed onto the rug and over to wrap around his feet.

It's been a few years since my first jump; I haven't had any "relationships' since I've left. Yes, I'm attracted to men, and no I don't have too many issues. Its just jumping from place to place, I never want to leave someone behind like I left my family behind. I've never tried to take someone with me, hold on to them as I jump, see if they would be pulled along. Sure I thought about it a few times, but there's never been anyone I really wanted to take with me. Plus there was the fact that not to many species out there were very humanoid, sure after a while I have gotten used to a lot of different things, traveling with ojii-san to collect Dragon Balls opened the door, but there are some pretty interesting stuff out there. And I use interesting loosely, its hard to be judgmental when you're the odd man out. Harder still to be attracted to males when most you meet aren't humanoid in any sense.

But the specimen in front of me was very humanoid and from what I'd glimpsed very compatible. Shoulders moved, feet turned and he's looking at me. He moved to the end of the bed. Stood there and stared, just stared. I wasn't sure if I'd been saved or if he was worse than the one that wanted to take a large bite out of me. Gripping the sheet, he didn't kneel on the bed so much as fall onto it, gracefully. Not sure of what to do, I prepared to fight. Hair the color of pale moon light hung in front of eyes that held the world and more. I almost let my self drown in them until I realized that he was closer now. Breath, warm on my cheek, came out in a sharp hiss as if it hurt to move which led my gaze past the hair and down to his chest. Long jagged cuts marred his chest in a hit and run pattern. Claw marks like he'd had a run in with a wolf, red angry and bleeding on my sheets!

It was the last that made me grab the silky black sheet and press it to the bleeding wounds. Ok, so I didn't know if he was friend or foe, and in a few moments he'd get my two pennies worth of input, but that could wait until the bleeding was taken care of.

SO I'm a sucker for wounded men, he raised his face to me; his hands seemed to flow around my wrists. One word flashed through my mind. Caught. I was caught; his fingers were like tiny vices, his arms like steel. I looked and as I looked I wanted to touch, to caress, to be held by arms that were familiar to me, to hear voices from my past that I dreamt of still. I'd thought I'd gotten a good hold on my emotions but starring into his golden eyes I knew that I hadn't. The twenty something year old me missed home as severely as the seventeen year old Pan did. For all the realization that was worth, it didn't make him my friend and it didn't bring me closer to being comforted.

I did know one thing; there was a man I was deeply attracted to naked on my bed, close enough to feel the more intimate places. Close enough to know he was as interested in me as I was interested in him. A naked man in my bed that looked like everything I'd imagined in a sex god, the only thing separating us was a thin layer of sinfully silky black sheets. A naked man in my bed, and we hadn't even been formally introduced yet.

Sorry, my MWord has been avoiding me lately. Time to get the story started. Hope to keep it in this person most of the time. Feed back would be good, but don't put yourself out to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

If it hadn't been for the fact that we were both naked, I'd be running the room right about now. As it was we were left sitting less than a foot away from each other, breathing hard like we'd been sparring.

I can't tell you if it was from tension, sitting so close together, very much aware of the state of undress we were in, or the adrenaline that had just begun to leak out of our systems from the close encounter with the ousted intruder.

His had reached out, to close to my face for me not to have seen it move. My reaction was to back up against the head board. Probably not the best idea on how to respond but then instinct doesn't care how suave you look in front of an opponent. Slowly, almost like it was a conscious effort on his part, he lowered his arm, gently lying on his thigh as if it had never moved. I could feel something coming from him now that we were so close. A different kind of energy, not Ki but something similar. Cold, like a chill wind, instead of the warmth of life, it flowed through him just as powerfully as my Ki flowed through me. An undead energy that moved him as my living energy moved me.

Its eerie how very still he was, staring at me unblinkingly as if any movement might scare me off. I wasn't that squeamish, not yet anyway.

It was still unnerving, the utter stillness. I've never seen anything like it, still in a way no living this is, unmoving, statuesque. The picture he presented reminded me so much of art history and ancient Greece that I wanted to take pictures. Bra had said nothing like the statues shown to us could ever have been living, breathing men. Ok, so he wasn't exactly living or breathing at the moment but he was defiantly real.

"You should rest." He'd moved back a little with me retreating to the head board. I had pulled the sheets up and with me, with out thinking about it. Moving back a few inches still he sort of glide wiggled, making the sheets dip even lower, the change in that glimpse very human. Uncaring of the wounds that had seconds ago been bleeding, he made a graceful sweep and was standing at the side of the bed. The movement had been impressive like he'd been pulled up by invisible strings. Almost lounging on the bed one moment standing beside it the next.

Squinting he looked at the bed side table, I didn't think anyone could look sexy with their face squished up but he managed to give off a slightly annoyed sexiness, that didn't seem reasonable for anyone to have. His gaze drifted slowly back to me, and I had the feeling that he very much wanted the lights turned down, I wasn't sure if I was prepared to be in semi darkness with him, especially since he looked as if he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"Who ARE you?" I said. I looked up at him; I don't think there's ever been a time in my life that I wanted anyone's answer to be 'one of the good guys.' He laughed, the sound caressed down my spine like little fingers, trying to find a way inside me.

"Stop it." I put on my annoyed face. Hoping it was one tenth as impressive as his, I'd be doing well if I could make that. I was unnerved more by the effect of his laugh, than the fact that he'd been hanging, floating, whatever, on, in my canopy. He'd been watching me sleep I was sure, why was a very big questions and one I was determined to have answered very soon.

"I apologize." He bowed, bending at the waist in a graceful curve, the sheet fell away and I was left once again with the urge to see just how smooth those ab muscles were. Even stranger was the urge to run, I wanted to taste him, see if he tasted as good as he smelled. Yep, my Saijian hormones had kicked my senses up to high alert and were trying to prepare me for a night that wasn't going to happen any time soon, if I had anything to say about it. Now if only my body could agree with me, we'd be in pretty good shape.

"Who ARE YOU? Why are you in here?" This time it was more of a demand. It made me proud; my voice didn't betray any of my traitorous urgings. Boo coo points for me.

The look on his face told me he thought I should know. I put my arms in front of my chest, sheet safely in place, trying to imitate Obaa-san. I remember seeing this one pose her arms crossed in front of her like armor, and an expression to this day I can't describe. It's made Vegeta-sama take notice and think twice about what ever it'd been that had pissed her off. I tried that pose now. Well, as much as one can sitting on a bed, disheveled from sleep and with nothing to cover me but a sheet that seemed so much less than his all black, slinky, piece. I wanted to wear mine like armor, like it would protect me; he discarded his like it was natural to walk around in nothing but your skin. Heck, maybe it was. Maybe the whole grandstanding bit in the stadium like room they'd used had been just that, grandstanding. I almost burst out laughing. A colony of nudist vampires. Could the plot be any weirder?

"I am Maru." I take it the expression on my face didn't to anything for the situation. Because he continued. "Your Guardian." As if it explained the situation perfectly. He spoke so little I almost felt like he should be some far off cousin to Vegeta-sama. Apparently that hadn't been received to well either. "Your trainer." I shook my head in a kind of yes/no way; really I wanted to say 'get on with it.' But I still had enough patience in me not to be rude, it was running thin the longer he stood there casually showing me just how much he like the company.

"The council did not tell you I was to be your Guardian." It was a statement more than a question, but the affronted tone in his voice gave away the fact that he too found this situation a little bit odd. I wondered if he'd ever had to explain himself to anyone before.

"No. They didn't. They didn't tell me you were to be my Guardian. What ever a Guardian is." I answered him anyway. It made me feel a little bit better to be in the conversation.

Sighing he walked over to the dimmer and turned down the volume of the small suns. A slender hand came up to his forehead massaging briefly as if the lights had giving him a migraine. I'm sure they would have given me one standing out under their full glare, but the bed hanging prevented the full force of it reaching me.

Guardian, didn't sound bad, didn't sound good. I felt stupid at the relief that had surged through me when he'd said it. Guardian, trainer, sounded safe, a good guy title, even if it meant less than nothing at the moment. It'd take a little more explaining for me to trust him in my room while I did anything let alone sleep. So I reeled my emotions in as much as I could, disappointment if he turned out to be a baddy was not going to cripple me, not this time. I had no intention of playing along with him until I got the full info. And that meant where he stood on the good and evil scale. I'd just have to drown out the little voice that prayed for him to be good. If the man fool you once, same on the man. If the man fools you twice, shame, shame on the man. If the man fools you three times, shame, shame, shame, on you! And I wasn't about to be fooled on this one.

Me mistrustful, Nah.

Sorry it's so short. I'm on a small roll so I thought I'd move it along since it was going so well. A little chapter to help build the suspense. Yes, this is a Vegeta and Pan fic, but she has to go through some growing up and get some history before she meets up with him.


	6. Chapter 6

You'd thought I'd forgotten hadn't you!

Maru, pressed a button on the far wall, and spoke low into what later I found out was a weird version of a TV phone, minutes later people came in, lots of people in fact, well lots of men any way. Were there no ugly people on this plant, no women? Where were the women, I'd like to see one cause personally it would assail all the thoughts going through my head about a colony of horny vampire men waiting to use me for their pleasuring purposes. Truthfully the Saiyan in the back of my mind said she wouldn't have minded too much, since many seemed to be on the level with my "Guardian." He was, from the way the representative who had lead me to my room was describibing him, my own personal man, to do with when ever, what ever I thought. He was body guard, teacher, companion and all around man toy. I could go on but by the way he was staring at me through out the explanation he was in enjoying my triple X rated thoughts as much as I was. Did these vampires have telepathy?

So the pile of smelly intruder was gone, the room righted, the parade of people gone and Maru left setting on the end of the bed, staring unblinkingly at me, well in my eyes. At least it wasn't at my breasts which ever since about eighteen had decided they'd wanted to become a D-cup, much to my extreme amusement, can you just hear the laughter in my voice. Ha…ha….ha...yeah, right. But the end of the festivities also meant one thing, he was a good guy, I could put a tentative label on him and explore this whole thing later, when my brain felt more like a working muscle and less like a pile of steaming…well you get the idea. By the time we were the only two left in the room my eye lids were fighting to stay open and my sliver of the world was blurry around the edges. He could have set up a torture device, invited all his cronies over and had at me and I wouldn't have cared overly much. Case in point the next time I blinked to open my eyes I had a side ways view of the bed. My body had slid down along the head board my shoulder was now touching the pillows I had cocooned around me as a wall of protection. A hand blocked the view of my feet for a moment sweeping away the large dark blur blocking the right side of my vision, which turned out to be part of my bangs. I could move my head but only about four inches, which proved enough to meet his eyes, which up close and personal were a remarkable gold that shimmered with a fire all there own. If only I had enough strength left to do their gaze credit, but I didn't. The training, the Shift, the long drawn out meetings, the high adrenaline plummeting into a hormone induced haze of lust to more meetings, had tired me beyond my capabilities. Drawing closer I could feel his breath warm, soothing across my cheek and did nothing to stop what ever it was he was doing to my hair. I drifted off to sleep with one last look, which had him closely studying me with a look of amazed concentration, at least that's what I thought it was.

The week passed in a weird blur that had Maru and I coming closer on a more personal level than either he or I had been on, ever. I'm not the kind of girl to believe in casual sex, and what he was offering was far more than casual. As much as my screaming hormones were fighting my will power on a constant basis I didn't want to give into him just yet. The idea of them not being able to fix the bracelet and me jumping at any time was a dark shadow that loomed over everything I did. No matter how sure they were, that shadow was something I could not, would not easily dismiss. It wasn't until they had put something on the bracelet, some sort of stasis device that fit so completely into the circuitry and programming that I began to realize that hope had blossomed in me, a hope I hadn't felt in a long time. In the next coming week, learning their ways of fighting, everything they had about there enemies and more about Maru and myself in turn, I wanted nothing more than to stay by his side. To see those rare smiles that told me once again I had said something that amused him, to see his tall silhouette around a corner or the shine in his golden eyes that I knew my control was almost non-existent. And from the way he'd been acting lately, a subtle change in posture, the almost accidental brushes of skin on skin, I knew he knew it too.

Almost a month and a half into my stay.

"Why do you fight with it?" His voice was even as ever his tone the uninterested slightly bored quality that masked so many of his emotions, did nothing to hide the gleam in his eyes which told much more than he was letting on. I'd come to be able to read him, small things that he did that betrayed agitation, amusement, anger, sorrow. I still had much more to go but it surprised me in that instant that I could see passed part of his Façade.

"Fight what?" Truly at times I am denser than a rock, now being one of them.

"Your attraction for me. I see the way you look at me, the way you smell, why do you fight it?" Well if that wasn't the million dollar question right there. Forward much? For a minute I sat there sticky with sweat after an intense work out, his shirt had been removed some time during the fight and truth be told I was goggling the hell out of him with his back turned. Which probably made the look of astonishment on my face that much more laughable when he turned around for my answer.

"Well….well….well." Words seemed to fail as they did at times when dealing with the opposite sex, I felt the fourteen year old again, and that made me angry in a way I hadn't been in a while. My feet hit the floor and as a passed back and forth my segmented speech was pried from me, apparently to the amusement of my audience, Maru.

"Just because I'm attracted to someone...you...doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. I mean…well. Yes, ok I'm attracted and…smell? I smell? Like bad or good smell? Just because my hormones are running high...higher than usual…incredibly high…frustrated…doesn't mean I have to act on every little thought that come in my head! I mean…we'd never leave the room. I know they sort of implied what exactly came included in the "Guardian" package, but sheessh! I'm a girl, female…no woman! I can have urges; I can be sexually attracted to handsome, sexy, perfect, tall men. I CAN! I mean…." At which point my monolog and display of hand gestures was cut off by the MOST searing kiss I have ever had in my entire life, granted given my prowess which was a big fat none, I had no comparison but DAMN!

What in the world had I been missing? I thought room, need room, need bed, need room with bed, and BANG! We were in our room pressed against the floor, unwilling to let go.

And there I'd accomplished what we'd been practicing all day, Instant Transmission.

Ah…motivation!

Well, that's it for now, I'm going to have to think over the lemony goodness that will fallow, since it is my first scene I want to make sure it isn't lacking, if you get my drift!


	7. Chapter 7

The next few hours were something that I would take with me for the rest of my life, no matter who, what where, or when, Maru would always be the first.

The floor was hard, cold and getting more uncomfortable as the clothing came off, what can I say I work speedily! The kissing was dropping my IQ quickly so I had to get us to the bed fast before I gave up on thought entirely. The things his hands were doing was about to blow the top of my head off, it felt like nothing I'd ever experienced and I was DAMN sure this wasn't going to be the last. So I'd played it safe no matter where I was, at home after Trunks had decided I was more of a sister than a girlfriend, after the stupid bracelet had sent me careening through time and space, it's been almost 5 years since I'd seen home and I was lonely. There I admit it I'm lonely, I want more than a smile and a kind word. I want to touch and be touched, I want to taste and feel and oh ….my……Do incredibly naughty things with his hands…..my hands…..what were we talking about again? Right feeling, touching…..why is he doing most of it….I want to….

How he had gotten us from floor to bed to no clothes in bed was a feat I could not fallow. One moment I'd had on everything minus a shirt and him in next to nothing then nothing but skin on skin and silky sheets at my back. I hadn't been able to make it upright in the time it had taken him to drop us on the bed, but was I complaining. HELL NO!!! His hands were doing this slow loop from shoulder down arms just skimming the tops of my breast, ribs, and then back up again that had me squirming to get closer to him, more skin, more touching places that wanted, no needed to be touched. My legs locked around him before he could move away. His chest was hard and smooth and his usually cool skin was almost hot beneath my fingers. It was like velvet over steel, cliché I know but really! I've seen a lot of male chests in my life, with training some of the best chests belong to Vageta and Trunks, but really his was perfect. Perfectly….my thoughts were halted in their rambling by him doing something with his hands on my nipples, which I must say feels like, oh every single nerve ending is attached to them at this particular moment. From here it could only get better.

Time was running out, the armada was closing in and my training was nearly done, the fight to defend the planet was drawing closer and I was getting excited and nervous at the same time, but luckily with all the studying and going over reports I'd had Maru there to take off the edge and to help me remember that I was human, well Seijian and I was loved. The seven months had passed like nothing before them, slowly and yet they were over in a heart beat. It was a little disconcerting realizing that I was no longer the young fighter I had been when I first arrived on that star ship almost 6 years ago; I had become a woman along the way, confident, responsible. Sure I had always had responsibility but never like this and never with these feelings before. It had been a surprise to all of us how easily I learned their ways and seemed to soak up information like a sponge. My reflexes had gotten as fast as Maru's, speed of thought fast, and the control I had over my mind and body was matched by my will and the spirit that flowed through me. With the bracelet out of commission on its deciding to leave at any minute I could have a life again, so I had started living. Maru proposed in his quite, weird vampire-ian way and the bonding ceremony was set for three moons away, which is about eight earth months. Enough time for things like saving a planet and learning about other cultures and people, the universe is a much bigger place than even I'd realized. The search for earth was going well too. They'd found the galaxy that resembled the one I had described as earth. I can't say I did an exact job of it but I remembered most of the information leaned in school and the tidbits that Bulma had told me over the years. It was times like these that I was thanking the heavens that I listened to her explanations so much in my youth. I was close to finding home, I had a steady relationship that was going to turn into a fulltime partnership in a few months and I was ready for what the future would hold for me.

SO you're thinking sure, but if you do find earth what then? Well, I've decided to stay here with Maru; my place is here with him. It was a decision that I've been working on these last six months, and I haven't stepped into it lightly. I've grown up, I'm not the little girl that I once was, and I'm ready for where this is leading. I wouldn't have said yes to him if I hadn't thought that this could work.

At times I feel this gnawing empty feeling when I think about my family and it almost seems as if there's something that I'm missing something important but I can make this work, we have more than just passionate feelings between us and I want to see where this will go. Really, I'm not trying to convince you…me. I can make this work, want this to work. It has gotten better, it's like nothing I've ever read, or heard of not felt before.

It's going to work, you'll see.

A friendly explanation from you author: I know your going AHHHH!!!! What is she doing this is supposed to be a Vageta/Pan fanfic. And it is, but she's going to have some hardships in front of her, and some life to go with it. She's fallen in love and though she'd bonded to Vageta, a fact she hasn't registered yet. She was knocking on deaths door when it happened she's going to be a bit older when she meets him for the "First" time. So bear with me I have got a plot, story line and everything!!

Sorry about that lemon, but I decided to move the story along so we can get to the Vageta/Pan goodness.


End file.
